Una porno de Navidad
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: -Santa, ¿Puedes darnos un regalo de Navidad?- Preguntaron dos chicas que estaban a las piernas de Santa -¡No!-Respondió tajantemente la pequeña Santa- Como castigo tendrán que cogerse bien rico Trío lesbico con Maki y Kotori


Era Navidad en el Polo Norte… Bueno, en una casa común y corriente como pequeña casa japonesa donde una chica bajita de cabello plateado y largo cuya apariencia era de una infante estaba sentada en una silla tipo trono mientras sobre cada una de sus piernas estaban sentadas dos jóvenes.

A su derecha estaba una pelirroja alta de cabello corto llegando a los hombros como una mirada rasgada de ojos purpura y a su izquierda estaba una joven de cabello gris ceniza de hermosos ojos ámbar, junto con una cara de niña tierna como dulce aparte de una buena figura. Ambas chicas usaban un traje navideño, típico rojo con blanco en un tono bastante provocador y excitante.

Ambas chicas a pesar de ser unas adolescentes tenían el encanto de una mujer adulta pasando más allá de ser bonitas y preciosas, el vestido que usaban las dos sensuales chicas era un traje que consistía en un vestido de mangas largas con piel blanca en los puños, pero la falda era muy corta aunque también tenía terminaciones de piel. Un cinturón negro y ancho marcaba sus delgadas cinturas. Pompones blancos en medio hacían la idea que eran botones. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas botas rojas que le llegaban debajo de la pantorrilla. Y un gorro cubriendo sus cabezas.

Las chicas en cuestión estaban contentas mientras que la pequeña Santa estaba a la espera de la petición de dos de sus trabajadores, la joven pelirroja dio comienzo a su petición

-Santa, queremos un regalo de Navidad

-Sí, un pequeño regalito- Agregó la peligris que hacía una carita tierna- Onegai…

La pequeña Santa estaba ahora con un puchero de enojo mientras miraba a cada una de sus chicas

-¡No!- Respondió de manera tajante casi gritando- Este año no, yo todos los años les he dado regalos a todos los niños de todo el mundo, y ustedes, ¿Qué me han dado? Este año les toca a ustedes darme un regalo- A cada una de ellas les dio una pequeña nalgada y en menos de nada la pequeña Santa Claus se paró apartando de lado respectivo a las dos chicas mientras se sentó en un pequeño pero cómodo sofá como si estuviese listo para observar algo de manera detenida

-Su regalo para mí será cogerse bien sabroso entre ustedes- Observó a la más menor de las dos que obviamente era la joven pelirroja- Tú, Maki-chan, comienza haciéndolo con Kotori-chan

-Hai…- Asintió la mencionada la cual decidió arrodillarse enfrente de la peliceniza la cual estaba parada esperando el contacto sobre su sexo, la menor le bajó la falda y las pantys dejando despojada a la menor mientras tanto Santa ordenaba

-Ábrele las piernas y lámele la concha- Maki como se llamaba la joven acercó de manera torpe su lengua sobre el sexo de Kotori que separaba lentamente sus piernas, eso no le agradaba a la pequeña Santa la cual jaló de sus cabellos a la menor pegando más al centro de la peligris- Cuando digo que se la lamas me refiero a que te la comas toda- Regañó

La pelirroja hizo caso dando una suave lamida sobre la superficie de la pajarita para luego lamerse uno de sus dedos para tratar de abrir la cueva de la chica

-Eso es, pinta con tus labios esa concha- Ordenó la pequeña Santa mientras que la menor decidió probar algo hambrienta el clítoris de la pajarita la cual le jalaba de sus cabellos mientras se acariciaba el pecho derecho, de nueva cuenta Santa estaba molesta

-¡Por Dios! ¿A eso le llamas lamer una vagina?

Maki en menos de nada hacía movimientos con su lengua sobre el clítoris mientras con dos dedos de su mano derecha hacía un camino de arriba y abajo sobre la cueva rosa de su senpai, la cual estaba en medio de suspiros y gemidos al tiempo que se acariciaba el seno izquierdo el cual era grande que el de la pelirroja, se hurgó dentro de su vestido hasta llegar con el sostén metiendo su mano dentro del pecho derecho, dirigiendo su tacto sobre el pezón el cual estaba duro dando a entender que le estaba gustando el oral que le hacía su kouhai.

Estaba dando vueltas, de un lado a otro como pellizcándose ese botón rosa sintiendo como la lengua de la contraria la hacía estremecer brevemente pues la pequeña Santa nuevamente exigió

-Kotori, no te quedes ahí parada, tú también tienes que mamársela

Las dos chicas asintieron a la orden mientras se paraban al instante, la pelirroja estaba sentada mientras que la peliceniza le quitaba la falda y las bragas dejándola con las piernas abiertas y listas para la acción

-Tienen que hacerlo las dos al mismo tiempo- Agregó la pequeña Santa

Las dos chicas se acomodaron muy bien para que pudieran dar pie a su trabajo, Maki tenía las piernas abiertas mientras que Kotori decidió ubicar su cabeza en el sexo de la pelirroja para ejecutar el estímulo con su lengua

-Maki-chan- Ordenó nuevamente- Tú sácate las tetas y juega con ellas mientras te la lamen- La joven asintió y se despojó de su chaqueta bajándose el sostén y en menos de nada sus manos posaron sobre sus redondos y moderados pechos, se sentía caliente como estuviera en un baño turco o en una brasa debido al buen trabajo que Kotori que luego de una serie de lamidas procedía a flotar sobre su mano la zona del clítoris

Ese tipo de placer que experimentaba le gustaba, esa sensación del tacto caliente en círculos como de la húmeda pero tibia lengua de su senpai la hacían delirar y gozar hasta los huesos, retorcía tanto su rostro como sus ojos ante aquella ola eléctrica que calcinaba su cerebro, quizás se sentía sucia pero Kotori limpiaría sus impurezas, aquella entrada rosa era tan bonita como tan saciable era tan bonita que nunca se podría controlar.

-Kotori, ahora metale los dedos- Ordenó nuevamente Santa

La peliceniza obedeció no sin antes dar un pequeño escupitajo sobre la flor de carne de su kouhai con tal de lubricar mejor junto con los jugos que humectaban alrededor, luego otras lamida y en menos de nada introdujo el índice dentro de la pelirroja la cual sentía como algo la perforaba dentro pero con un gesto de imploro pidió que sacara su dedo pero para lamer y humectar los dedos índice como corazón, impregnando y mojando su saliva con sus jugos para luego dar comienzo con el manoseo en su interior.

Maki sentía como esos dos dedos quemaban sus neuronas y en como su cuerpo estaba temblando, su manoseo ahí dentro era muy bueno por lo que subía el volumen de su voz pero los labios de Kotori como su lengua ahogaban esos sonidos lascivos mientras que la mano libre acariciaba el seno derecho. El seno de Maki a pesar de ser decente como común en una chica de 15, era redondo y suave como duro aparte de que el contacto era como estar en los cielos.

Sería un desperdicio en no acariciar esos pequeños duraznos como en probar su sabor y ver la hermosa reacción que tenía la pelirroja mientras las paredes apretaban esos dos puñales pequeños de piel. Se dispuso a multiplicar la lujuria en su kouhai enfocándose en sus pechos decentes, acarició con su mano el suave pecho, obviamente sus botones estaban erectos y firmes como pilas.

La peligris empezó a lamer en círculos la zona rosa que rodeaba el pezón como en chupar esa diminuta pero dura parte haciendo más lasciva como melodiosa las reacciones de su kouhai. En menos de segundos se separaron para besarse de manera frenética como apasionada mientras se juntaban sus pechos y sus manos, mientras temblaban de placer y sudaban de pasión.

-Ahora hagan una tijera- Ordenó la pequeña Santa que se paraba del Sofá para sentarse en el trono mientras que sus dos concubinas tenían las piernas abiertas de manera mutua para dar comienzo al tribadismo.

Obviamente comenzaron a frotarse haciendo la postura clásica como legendaria, nada de besarse ni sentimientos, solo dos cosas: Coger y saber quién de ambas era la más fuerte en ese tipo de contacto, en ese deporte de hacer sentir bien a la otra.

Ambas vaginas hacían su mojado como poderoso contacto mientras que gemidos y jadeos lascivos de ambas chicas inundaban aquella pequeña sala, el empuje mutuo se sentía bien, no, era de puta madre, ambos clítoris estaban duros y más que dos chicas eran dos animales intentando aparearse aunque el frote no era del todo convincente.

-Métanse los dedos profundo la una a la otra, ¡Vamos!

Las dos chicas se insertaron dos dedos en el centro de la otra y procedieron a darse entre ellas, estaban húmedas y dos dedos eran los apropiados para darse placer hasta caer rendidas del placer mientras que la banda sonora entre ellas eran sus voces, mientras sudaban su gozaban su contacto mutuo, provocándose sus partes más profundas las cuales estaban cálidas y pegajosas, las entrañas temblando.

-Ahora bésense mientras muevan sus caderas… Y luego frótense bien y quiero ver como se chorrean

Ambas se besaron apasionadamente mientras que se acariciaban sus cabellos como bailaban sus mojadas lenguas mientras volvían a la batalla de frotes donde sus clítoris eran duros como una roca, contener toda fuerza hasta acabar mientras las miradas brillaban de lujuria y placer hasta enloquecer, las vaginas eran cálidas y apretadas como lascivas devorando sus dedos o mojándose mutuamente durante las embestidas, sus vaginas se agitaban como en ponerse como locas hasta venirse como nunca como más fuerte que nunca.

Ahora luego de que las dos chicas se venían, Maki procedió ahora a devorarse los pechos de Kotori los cuales eran muy grandes pero suaves como enormes, comenzaba a trazar en menos de nada un camino de chupadas hasta llegar al pezón el cual lamió como chupó mientras apretaba y jugaba con sus melones mientras que insertaba dos dedos dentro de la pajarita mientras tanto la pequeña Santa decidió bajarse los pantalones dejando ver un arnés erguido de color negro.

En eso ambas chicas se pusieron en cuatro a lo que la pequeña Santa se puso a hacer el jueguito de "De tin marín de dos pingüé, cúcara, mácara, títere fue, Yo no fui, fue Teté, a que culito se la meteré"

-Parece que ya estás lista Maki-chan- La pelirroja asintió y decidió preparar su trasero con tal de ser profanada- Ahora Santa Claus te va a enloquecer

Introdujo lentamente el falo de plástico dentro del recto de Maki la cual apretaba los dientes al sentir como ese potente dildo se frotaba muy duro en su ano mientras unas manos sujetaban sus nalgas

-Ahora sí Maki-chan, te va a dar duro por el culo y serás sometida completamente

Maki decidió mover y chocar su trasero de manera despaciosa estando lista para que su pequeña Santa se la metiera hasta el fondo, no importaba si era fuerte o no, quería ser la puta para la loli vestida de Santa Claus como lo mismo para Kotori, la pequeña Santa se sentía como toda una deidad violadora de mujeres pues se sentía muy bien golpeando con sus pelvis los glúteos de su peliroja.

La pelirroja aprovechó para probar la concha de Kotori la cual sentía que se estaba rotando a mares sintiendo que estaba yéndose en el mar para correrse y venirse, era muy sensible debido a que la pasaba bien rico con esos estímulos sobre su sexo, se sentía bien, quería hacerse cenizas ante esa caliente lengua.

La profanada Maki no conforme con lamer su vagina de nueva cuenta usaba su boca y su lengua para chuparle las tetas a su senpai la cual se acariciaba un seno moviéndolo y agarrándolo mientras que la pelirroja se deleitaba de la suavidad, de la medida como de la dureza de sus botoncitos mientras que con su mano libre, disfrutaba de la entrada de su senpai.

Kotori estaba extasiada de los movimientos húmedos de la mojada lengua como en el placer que le ocasionaba aquel tacto en su clítoris mientras se aferraba al material del sofá con una expresión de deseo y un rubor inundando sus tiernas mejillas.

Maki disfrutaba de los amargos jugos que fluían de las carnes de Kotori, mientras que la pequeña Santa al profanarla y golpearla contra su cintura constantemente se sentía la personas más suertuda del planeta, no, quizás la del universo al tener un mujerón como esa pelirroja y aparte era bastante bueno hacer gemir a esa chica debajo suyo.

Maki como Kotori y la pequeña Santa eran niñas sucias y querían un medio el cual unirse a pesar de los métodos diferentes pero se unían, la Santa cogiéndose sabroso a la pelirroja y la pelirrosa chupándosela a su senpai, una unión de lo más profundo entre ellas tres. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que las dos chicas la pasarán super hello con Santa y ahora se acercaba el momento de que ambas niñas buenas en el año llegaran al final.

Maki como Kotori sentían lo rico que era cogerse entre ellas como con Santa, la pelirroja estaba llegando a sus límites con esa potente verga de plástico en su culo mientras que Kotori se sentía como una montaña al reventarse y expulsar una gran cascada, ambas ya estaban excitadas al máximo nivel como próximas a exclamar su placer hasta que al final extinguieron las llamas que las consumían hasta romperse como copas de vidrio del más fino.

Ambas ya estaban caídas sobre el lujoso sofá mientras la pequeña Santa ya estaba de rodillas a pesar de que su miembro no era del todo real pero sentía el agotamiento de haberse hecho cenizas luego de una buena y rica cogida, sus dos chicas también dieron todo de ella hasta agotarse.

Luego de haber recuperado sus energías la pequeña Santa como sus dos mujeres se acostaron, la pequeña obviamente quedó entre esos melones pero estaba dibujando una sonrisa como si le hubiese dando gracias a Buda y a los demás dioses por haberla bendecido con dos bellezas forjadas en la tierna figura de unas niñas.

Y así fue como la pequeña Santa Claus luego de un arduo día de viajar por el mundo repartiendo regalos decidió agotar sus pocas energías para satisfacer la lujuria de dos de sus bellezas pereferidas.


End file.
